Resident Evil:Silver Moon
by darkblade2814
Summary: AU. Leon was used as test subject for the Progenitor, with unexpcted results. how it is going to affect him? how it will affect who is close to him, how will Ada act upon this, and why is Wesker obssesed to capture him, almost as much he wants to kill Chris Redfeild


Resident Evil: silver moon

Prologue: the awakening

The scientists were very pleased, the 9 years old kidnapped boy was under the effects of the sedative, and then one of them, a tall blond man with dark glasses, who was the leader of the experiment asked: "Is the subject ready?" One of the scientists asked: "yes, but Dr. Wesker why do to use the Progenitor instead of the Tyrant Virus?" Wesker answered: "I think that we should try to see the effects of the Progenitor with our own eyes and here is our chance!"

The men injected the powerful virus on the unsuspecting boy's body.

The boy screamed and woke up from his induced slumber, his blue eyes turning more intense, vivid and wolf-like, his blond hair bleaching until became bright silver colored, his face became a lupine muzzle, his whole body was covered with soft silver fur, his 20 nails turned into deadly razor sharp claws, paw pads appeared on his hands and foot, the body get muscled and taller, than a tail popped out in the end.

The scientists were surprised, none of them were expecting this result, and then one of them was brave enough to ask to his coworkers: "what happened? The virus was supposed to kill him or give him superhuman capacities, why the hell did that happen?"

The boy that heard every word using his now improved senses, answered: "I think that was because the serum that I took, I was stink by a rare scorpion and the only serum for this poison was made by using the antibodies of wolves, the virus might had merged with the antibodies since I just took a dose of the serum.

The boy looked at himself sad and scarred of what he had become, remembering how he was before the injection. Then his body changed back to its human form with some major differences: his hair kept silver and his eyes stayed the same vivid blue.

Wesker asked the boy how he turned back and he said that he just imagined and remembered how he was as a human, then Wesker said him to change back at the wolf form using the same procedure and he did so.

Latter the boy was trying to sleep at his cell. Then he heard the cell's door opening and one of the trainees of the lab threw some cloths to him and said: "dress up, we are going to escape from here right now" "why?" The boy asked and the young man replied: "they want to use you as a test subject: they are planning to test your physical and mental capacities until the limits and make experiment to make you stronger to use you as a weapon, take samples of your blood to study the virus to see if it can be used to make useful Bio Organic Weapons or B.O.W if you prefer alone or along with "T". They will kill you after your usefulness end and I won't allow this". The boy wanted to cry at that but he knew that he needed to stay strong at the moment.

They were almost out of the facility, under a mansion in the middle of the woods, when they heard a shot, the trainee fell down and the boy tried to help but the man said him: "you can flee, so run, don't worry about me. I knew that it was going to happen to me, and there is one thing that you need to know: the man who lead the experiment on you is Albert Wesker, and he won't stop until he capture you and do his experiments and tests on you, so stay on guard." The boy asked "what is your name, I need to know the name of the person who saved me". The man said "Michel Nightshade" and then he died.

The boy let out a lupine howl of sadness, then he run using his improved sight and hearing to guide himself until he found a ranger. The ranger found him due his shiny blue eyes, and asked him what he was doing in the Arklay Woods in the dead of night. The boy said "I was kidnapped and I escaped but the man who helped me was shoot and died and I don't remember how to get back…" and then he broke into tears. He finally could cry after what he went through. He needed that. The ranger asked him after he calmed down "what is your name?, boy." The boy replied weakly "Leon, sir, Leon Kennedy." Then he passed out cold.

And this is how the story begins.

Writer's notes:

This is the prologue of the story; I will update it as soon as I can.

Be polite on the reviews

I want your opinion about a possible code name for the virus, you will choose the name by vote on the reviews, I will announce the winner on the chapter 2 or 3, and the options are:

L-virus: stands for Lupo (wolf in Latin) or Lycan (wolf in Greek)

W-virus: stands for wolf or Wesker who accidentally created the virus

P-virus: stands for predator since wolves are predatory species

review guys, please


End file.
